Keep On Fighting
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Archie Andrews was gone for a year from Riverdale. A lot can happen in a year...or more. Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I'm very very busy with college BUT i came up with this idea a couple hours ago after i watched the last episode of Riverdale!**_

 _ **It's a Riverdale slash Legacies, Doctor Who, Arrow, DC Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash, Supergirl, The Gifted and The Magicians crossover fanfiction. I hope you like it! Also Rebecca and Josh Gilbert are part of a story i'm working on if you want to understand who they are at least a little bit, the story is called The Girl He Never Noticed fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **But please, please leave a comment saying if you liked that idea or not. I haven't done a complete background built for Archie's witch side but i will work on it if you like it. Try not to be rude please!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Keep On Fighting**_

Archie was broken and troubled thinking that his expectations when he returned to Riverdale would be as if nothing had changed but him.

But he was wrong.

Everyone and everything had changed.

Veronica broke up with him and he failed his SATs and now he had to repeat the year at school alone without his friends.

Then his mind drifted to his time in Canada…

Many might have thought that he lived in the wild surrounded by nature but it wasn't all true, yes he lived for the first few months in the wild until something unexplainable happened…

One moment he was attacked by a bear and he laid dying in his bed in his small cabin and the next he woke up at the sounds of a girl's yells and he was in a classroom.

That was when everything became surreal and at the same time he found where he belonged…

Only to realize that this place had an expiration date or so he came to learn…he wasn't exactly kicked out but he woke up in a hospital…

He never saw the people he met or the places he's been to didn't exist here.

But what he learnt during his stay there was enough to help him keep hoping that he could go back at some point or that he would find a way to have access to that place whenever he wanted or needed.

After all he was left with a souvenir…a souvenir that reminded him of his adventure and what led him there.

He stood and stare himself in the mirror of his school…then the longing of going back there along with the need to turn back in time and his innocence suffocated him then he punched the mirror shuttering like a million pieces like his soul, wants and needs.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _ **Archie! Yo! Earth to Archie! Did you fall asleep or what?" A girl's voice shook him and he looked up to see a girl with auburn hair and another with dirty blond hair looking at him expectantly.**_

" _ **If we are going to be late you better have a good plan to spent the day." The dirty blonde said to him with a chuckle and Archie just blinked at them.**_

" _ **Who are you?" Archie asked them and the dirty blonde girl raised her eyebrows confused while the auburn haired girl sighed tiredly and raised her hand in a stop sign that reminded him of Cheryl Blossom mannerism. The dirty blonde girl froze in time while the auburn girl smiled at him and she sat next to him.**_

 _ **Archie stared wide eyed.**_

" _ **My name is Rebecca Gilbert and I'm the gatekeeper of Hell and I knew you were dying so I took your soul in this Earth's reality and established you in this school. Your name is still Archie Andrews but now you are a witch too not human just so you can fit in. So, play along please, no one knows what I did because it was against the rules. But it's not your time, Archie." Rebecca told him serious and at the end she kindly smiled as she patted his shoulder encouragingly.**_

" _ **Okay…so what is my backstory?" Archie found himself accepting the fact that this was his new reality…it was better than being chased by your girlfriend's dad.**_

 _ **He spent weeks with Rebecca catching up on his life in this Salvatore Academy and then he caught up in classes too and tested his magic.**_

 _ **Soon enough he found himself seeing how those kids weren't like the kids in Riverdale, naïve, they were just like him.**_

 _ **He made friends and even had a crush on Rebecca but from what his new best friend told him Josh who happened to be Rebecca's younger brother she was pinning over a guy named Trevor Holden from Seattle she met during a recruiting mission.**_

 _ **His life had find some sort of peace. Until the appearance of long forgotten creatures terrified the school and made every student to become battle ready and all because of a knife unknown origins had gotten stolen by a boy named Landon Kirby which Hope Mikaelson, cousin of Rebecca and Josh Gilbert, had fallen for.**_

 _ **He found himself fighting off dragons and actual gargoyles, ironically he won instead of cowering in fear.**_

 _ **Without his knowledge he spent an entire school year and he graduated with honors from the Salvatore Academy only to be accepted at Brakebills University for witches along with Rebecca, Hope, Lizzie and Josie even Penelope!**_

 _ **He spent four years there learning more about witchcraft than he could even imagine he could, he met people that became his friends and he risked his life for. He traveled to Fillory and even confessed his love to Rebecca. Rebecca didn't say he didn't like him but she reminded him of Veronica and that she was the reason they couldn't be together.**_

 _ **That day he learnt that at some point a portal will be open and drive him back home and that he shouldn't by no means run from that portal or else he would be haunted by that portal until he willingly or unwillingly.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Because he had to return his destiny wasn't complete yet. Rebecca had reassured him that they will meet again when the time was right.**_

 _ **Archie had joked how all of this reminded him of The Chronicles of Narnia.**_

 _ **And then it happened, close to his graduation day, he and Josh were walking the streets of New York when they passed an alley and he saw it.**_

 _ **Josh couldn't see it but believed him anyways.**_

 _ **The two best friends hugged and said farewell while Archie told him of the goodbye letters he had written for their friends and where they were hidden advise him to give them to them.**_

 _ **Then he walked through it and woke up laying in the hospital.**_

 _ **Weeks he spent recovering from the bear attack he had long forgotten. He also found out that he was no longer 24 years but still 17 years old…**_

 _ **Yet he had his magic powers and knowledge.**_

 _ **He knew it because he could feel his magic running through his veins.**_

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

Archie spent maybe a week before as he was having milkshakes with Betty and Jughead the very same portal opened and Rebecca with Hope and beat up Landon jumped through.

"Archie help!" Rebecca yelled as Landon was laid down and then Archie saw them.

"It's a walking fish….and Eliot?" What the fuck is going on?" Archie exclaimed as he got ready to protect Landon and Betty with Jughead and the entire town if needed.

"STAGNO" Archie and Rebecca with Hope yelled all at once and all the monsters and Eliot froze when suddenly a blonde girl Archie hadn't seen before walked out of the portal and turned around and closed it.

"Who is she?" Archie asked confused and Rebecca smiled.

"Archie Andrews meet Lauren Van Straker of Earth 338." Rebecca said and the two shook hands.

"I have read about your family, sorry about your brother." Archie said with a mutual understanding and Lauren nodded.

Archie had read thanks to the Library in Brakebills all about the multiverse and Lauren's family history.

"So, what happened to Eliot? Are those monsters here because of the knife?" Archie asked confused as he kneeled and checked Landon's injuries.

He had forgotten Betty and Jughead who stood there shocked and gaping.

"Yes…and no." Hope said guilty and Archie looked at her.

"Then? Why is Lauren here? No offense but your earth is worse than ours…I mean theirs." Archie said to both Hope and Lauren as he stood up and folded his arms to his chest.

"Remember the quest for the keys and what Alice did?" Hope asked and Archie nodded.

"Hard to forget when she end up locked up and magic at least for them was complete taken down. What happened next?" Archie asked worried and Hope sighed.

"Alice managed to cut a deal with the Librarians and reversed what had happened and put all of them except us under a cloaking spell to protect us from the monster…yet the monster had already taken Eliot…we had no idea until he kidnapped Quinton and Kady with Margo remembered their actual lives and made the rest remember. Next thing they knock on mine and Landon's door asking for help to find Eliot and Q when suddenly a very bad earthquake shakes us. We thought it was the spell that had been broken but it was something far worse. Rebecca then appeared in our house and her eyes and nose was bleeding, she told us that the fabric of realities was becoming thin and both the multiverse and its infant timelines were crashing on to each other and Rebecca dark matter infected DNA was reacting to that…then Lauren showed up in our living room." Hope explained as she held Landon's hand and wiped tears then Archie looked at Rebecca in horror and he noticed the dry blood under her eyes, nose and shirt.

"Are you okay?" Archie asked her silently and Rebecca nodded.

"Where is Josh?" Archie asked and Rebecca looked at Landon.

"He was killed two years ago…alien attack called Dominators, he worked with ARGUS, got recruited after you left, Lyla came by my house after he was killed…Emily and Dan were divested. Emily was his wife and Dan their one year old son. We tried to invite you to both his and Hope's wedding but Cisco failed to open the portal until now." Rebecca said and Archie stumbled backwards.

Josh was dead?

All in the supernatural knew of the Starling City, Central City vigilantes and Earth 38's Supergirl. Yet they kept far away. It took Archie awhile to stomach their existence but he never guessed he will lose someone because of them.

Now he was angry.

"Lauren, what made you appear at Hope's house?" Archie asked her a little rudely but Lauren understood his feelings. Hope had briefly explained to them about Archie while they tried to help Rebecca a second after she appeared then they got attacked and fled.

"I saw a girl bleeding and helped Hope stop the bleeding and I introduced myself. Prior to that I was asleep in my bed having a dream where my brother and I fought with our powers and I won. Next thing I know I'm standing in Hope's living room. As Rebecca's bleeding stopped the door broke down and those things attacked us. That is all I know. I also saw your graduation photos besides the couch and I asked about you and Hope told me you were a Traveler, a kind of witch that can change dimensions when he or she is needed. I didn't have time to say that she was laying because I saw her casting a portal opening spell just then Landon was thrown to the wall and impaled by one of the decorative sticks they had, I grabbed him along with Rebecca we jumped into the portal. That's it. You know I'm a mutant right?" Lauren said to Archie who nodded deep in thoughts.

What had caused their return? Hope had managed to seal the last two keys to Malvore a few months before their graduated. As for the other keys they had found them all and the quest had ended days before he left.

He had lost so many things and he didn't have his books to go back to, to research like he had back there.

They were in ground zero.

Suddenly in his mind went back to a few seconds before his old friends appeared and he was reminded of Betty and Jughead.

Dreading giving explanations about what just happened he turned and faced them only to come face to face with not only Betty and Jug but Veronica too staring at him shocked.

"I can't heal him, I'm far too drained to do that, Archie, can you help?" Rebecca asked shaking him out of his frozen state and just then he found himself having to chose, them or Riverdale gang.

He spent almost a decade with them but his whole life with Riverdale gang…yet he was sure they wouldn't accept him after what he went through both with Veronica's dad and with the supernatural.

He run to Landon's side and he started chanting along with Hope;

"Sana"

"Sana"

"Sana"

The Riverdale gang saw Archie's hands glow a soft orange before the visible wounds on the unknown male's body started healing.

Lauren looked at them and let a thankful laugh out and Archie smiled at her as he stood up and hugged.

"We are going to figure a way out." He promised the girl and she nodded as she hugged him.

"Do you have an idea what causes the timelines crashing?" Hope asked him and he nodded.

"One word, Thanos." Archie said and even Lauren stare at him in shock.

"No! You can't be serious! He is wiping out fifty percent of every planet he is concurring!" Lauren exclaimed in horror and Archie smirked.

"If you haven't notice I was talking about our Thanos, I was talking about a Thanos. I had read somewhere that in Earth 33 he had already wiped the Avengers out. His actions is bound to have a ripple effect to the other earths because of the Einstein's String Theory." Archie started rambling with a happy smile and the Riverdale gang for the first time saw a version of Archie they weren't ready for.

"So?" Lauren asked confused.

"We go back in time and prevent the Avengers from dying and Thanos getting those infinity stones then this reality stops from existing." Archie exclaimed in a duh tone and Landon seat up and looked skeptical.

"Will this help?" He said as he raised his arm and showed them a vortex manipulator he had made himself.

"Yes!" Archie said smirking.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lauren asked all excited and Archie let a chuckle that sounded alien to the Riverdale gang.

"Well sorry to break that mission impossible aura but what the hell is going Archiekins?" Veronica asked at last and every supernatural being turned to look at her and the Riverdale gang as if they had forgotten they existed.

Ouch...

'Now what?' Archie thought to himself.

 _ **So? What did you think? Did you like it? Please tell me in your comments! Also check out my other stories and leave a kind hearted comment! So, what do you think? Do you like this twist in Archie's time away?**_

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

 ** _Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

 ** _Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**

 ** _Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, world! I finally finished this chapter! It was quite hard to finish it since I re-wrote it three times because I had multiple ideas on how the story I wanted to go yet I didn't want to make it even more massive crossover because it would be hard to keep up._**

 ** _I'm pretty satisfied with this version of the chapter because I combined conversations and explanations from the 3rd draft of this chapter and it came out pretty interesting!_**

 ** _With this chapter, I would suggest listening to:_**

 ** _Grace Potter And The Nocturnals - The Lion, The Beast, The Beat_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it!_**

 _ **Keep On Fighting**_

 _ **Chapter 02: Hell Has No Fury Than A Betrayed Magician.**_

Archie stood there staring at his old best friends and then his family in front of him and his friends behind him not knowing what he should say or do.

He was a changed man. Oh! And he wasn't 17 anymore in all but body. He was 24 years old and he was a motherfucking witch! He had fought monsters and fairytale creatures and won so why not defeat an alien that has caused him so much suffering!

"I can't explain right now, Veronica, they are more pressing matters." Archie said quickly as he helped Landon move aside as Rebecca sat in a booth and groaned as the healing of her werewolf gene activated.

Hope bit her wrist and made Lauren drink it since she was bleeding because she got thrown away by Darth Eliot and she got stabbed by the debris of the broken door.

Archie who was now sitting in the booth near Landon started rubbing his head as he whispered a healing spell to get rid of his headache when suddenly he started screaming in pain as he fell on his knee and his eyes started bleeding.

"ARCHIE!" Veronica and Betty screamed but Hope was by his side in nanoseconds.

"The spirits are rejecting him. Archie stop!" Hope yelled at him as she grabbed his face and made him look at her.

Archie stopped chanting and the bleeding stopped it.

"Why? Why are the spirits mad at me?" Archie asked in pain as he tried to stand up but he wasn't able to he felt weakened.

"Because you are not under our spirits but under other spirits who do not want to grant you the power you were given as your birthright." Rebecca said seriously and wincing with every word.

"Is it only that or is it because you played God and didn't allow me to die and I went with it? I'm not blaming you, Becca, but as a Gate Keeper of Hell, you should have done what was asked of you and let me go through and meet my fate." Archie said slowly as Hope helped him up then she bit her wrist and fed Archie.

As he drank once he was done Lauren gave him a napkin and wiped the blood.

"It's not you, you were meant to do everything you did." Rebecca said before she let a sigh and sat up straight.

"Then why the hell aren't I allowed to heal myself while I was allowed to heal Landon? I used to be able to use it until you guys showed up!" Archie asked Rebecca who sighed again as she felt the last of her healing process completing.

"I don't know!" Rebecca exclaimed in complete annoyance and Archie just sighed in defeat.

"Um...Archie, can you explain what the hell is going on?" Jughead asked his best friend, one-sided consideration of course, while he saw Archie laying his head on the table.

 _ **Spirit World:**_

 _ **Archie gasped awake as he raised his head from the table and witnessed his surroundings. Everything looked dark and washed out.**_

 _ **He was in the Spirit World and he knew that.**_

 _ **Opposite him stood none other than Davina Claire- Mikaelson smiling at him.**_

 _ **"It's so nice to see you again, Archie! It's been a while!" Davina said smiling as Archie's eyes teared up at the thought that his favorite professor of French Quarter Magical History and The Theory Of Dark Objects being dead again for good this time.**_

 _ **"Are you really dead?" Archie asked her worried but Davina let a small chuckle.**_

 _ **"No, but it's the only way for me to contact you and my niece. Now, listen you can't use magic for twenty-four hours because the portal that opened from our universe sucked all the magical energy in your realm in order to close. You need to let it recharge! Do Not Use Any Spells, Archie! Not you, not Hope and not Rebecca!" Davina warned her favorite student and he nodded.**_

 _ **"Alright, but what is going on with Eliot and the knife? I thought the whole thing with Malivore was done. What have I missed?" Archie asked worried as Davina's eyes seemed sadder and heavier than he remembered.**_

 _ **" A lot has happened as you have come to realize, Archie. Catch up with your family, Archie. Goodbye and stay safe!" Davina said as he hugged Archie before she walked away leaving him alone in the diner.**_

 _ **With a blink of an eye, he was staring back at his feet and now the color had returned.**_

 _ **End of Spirit World:**_

Archie raised his head and looked at Hope and Rebecca but he also saw the weird out faces of the Riverdale gang.

He decided he had no time for history lesson he needed to know what he has missed.

"I was just contacted by your aunt Davina, Hope, she says that for twenty-four hours we are not allowed to use our powers because the portal that opened had sucked out all the energy and the universe needs time to replace that energy." Archie said as the two witched looked at him shocked but nodded understanding.

"How did you got in touch with that Davina, Archie? You didn't even move a muscle!" Veronica asked in a demanding tone which caused Archie to glare at her and her to shut up and flinch away.

"You really want to know what is going on?" Archie asked with an angry tone as he slowly stood up.

"YES!" The Riverdale ganged voiced in unison.

But had no time as Cheryl and Toni walked in the diner and towards them asking what is going on and who are the newcomers who looked sick.

"Well, they are Archie's friends, Cheryl." Betty said with a displeasing tone.

"No! They are my family." Archie cut her off with a sharp tone which caused Lauren to smile at how defensive he was.

"Except me of course, we just met." Lauren voiced her opinion raising her hand awkwardly.

"No, you are too, I have read everything there is to know about you and I know I can trust you." Archie said to Lauren who smiled with a thankful manner.

"Um...what?" Cheryl asked confused and Toni just studied the newcomers.

"As I was about to say is that I'm a witch. I have magic powers and when I was attacked by a bear I almost died but Becca over here saved me by taking me in her universe and establishing a life for me there. I spent seven years living with those people. They became my family until it was time for me to return here and continue being a 17-year-old with a mind of a 24-year-old." Archie explained as shorter as he could.

"And how did she do that?" Toni asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm the Gate Keeper of Hell that is my job collecting souls and one of them was Archie's. My mum, though was a time traveler before she died she collected any kind of information about her future she could find and Archie's was written in her diaries, he was meant to not die yet." Rebecca answered as she stood up and walked towards Archie and put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"Also, I'm a tribid, part werewolf, part witch and part Metahuman. My cousin over here, Hope is also a tribid, part werewolf, part witch and part vampire. Her dad was my thousand times great uncle, he was the Original Hybrid, part werewolf, and part vampire, one of the firsts vampires actually. His dad was my thousand times great grandpa we shared the same pack with my mum. But we changed packs because they were slaughtered so I joined Hope's mum's pack and she was the Alpha there. Then Landon here is a Phoenix and Lauren over here is a mutant." Rebecca said smirking and with a proud tone. She was proud of her heritage and she didn't lose time flaunting it.

The Riverdale gang and Toni with Cheryl looked at them with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"You're kidding right? Magic doesn't exist." Jughead said serious and with a worrying tone for his best friend's mental state.

"Oh! Really? Then how can I do this?" Hope said as she allowed her eyes to light up and her fangs to grow and so did Rebecca while waving her hand that now had claws on them and then moved the metallic napkin holder with her telekinesis and then turned to Veronica and said;

"No, Archie didn't lose it in Canada so stop chanting that accusation in your pretty mortal mind."

Veronica gasped and held her head.

"Oh! My Metahuman gene gifted me with Telekinesis and Telepathy and if I considerate enough I can teleport." Rebecca said smirking and Archie tried to suppress a giggle as he saw their reaction and how much Rebecca enjoyed it.

"As for me..." Lauren said as Archie and Rebecca moved aside and she raised her hand and bubbles appeared and then Archie threw a spoon at it and it hit it then fell down.

"I make force fields." Lauren said smirking.

"As for me I can't die...well I do die but then I turn into stone and then into ash and after that I break out of this ash-like statue of my previous body and I'm good as new although I can bleed but can't heal if not killed." Landon said with an awkward tone and a tight lip smile.

The Riverdale residence stood frozen and shocked.

"As for me, I can't show you my powers because I was contacted my Davina's spirit and told not to. If you want I can show you tomorrow...that is if you are not spooked yet." Archie said smirking and he suddenly looked older in the eyes of the Riverdale gang.

"But now we need to get Landon he needs rest and so does Becca and Lauren and then we need to make a plan to kill Thanos once and for all!" Archie said as he and Hope helped Landon stand up and Rebecca with Lauren rush to help hold the door and open the car for their injured friend.

The Riverdale gang stood behind too shocked and dizzy to move until Cheryl turned to them and said;

"What the actual hell?"

 _ **Archie's Home:**_

Archie laid a sleeping Landon on the couch and then put water for tea and hot chocolate on while they sat in the kitchen. He was planning to catch up with his family.

"Where are Emily and Dan, now?" Archie asked and Hope sighed.

"Margo sent them to Fen in FIliroy with the other Josh, he and Margo, are getting quite cozy if you ask me. It might help because Josh has the werewolf gene and once a month wolfs out and Margo is his anchor. They are going to be safe, Archie, no one dares to harm them when they are under High King Margo's protection...she can be very mean as you know." Hope said as she grabbed the cup that was handed to her by Archie

"Yeah, I remember. What about Josie and Lizzie? Where are these two? What about Penelope?" Archie asked eagerly as he sat down too once he gave the remaining cups to the other two women and sat down to listen.

"Um...do you remember what was going on with Malivore back in High School?" Hope asked Archie in an uncomfortable tone.

"Yes, who wouldn't! I died three times...let's say the Spirits didn't like another witch being resurrected from the Underworld." Archie said laughing and Hope smiled while Rebecca chuckled at the memory.

"So, Lizzie defeated a monster on her own only that monster had the power to granted wishes, like a jinni...well it was a jinni she altered the timeline three times wishing I was never born, epic fail, but she uncovered the truth about the Gemini merging. She saw Dr. Saltzman die and she learned that in that timeline she had killed her own twin and didn't want to be in it so she wished that Jinni never met the beast in Malivore which resulted into her having those memories locked in the depth of her brain..." Hope started explaining and Archie listened carefully and not hiding his shock.

"Exactly, that slowly drove her to become more mature...she changed and slowly she was driven mad...or so she was told it would happen. Penelope had gifted us with these pens to write stuff when we were younger, right? Well, she was spying on what we wrote and so it happened in those people she spied was Lizzie's and Josie's dad. And when she had a fight with Josie about her co-dependence with Lizzie she blurted out the truth about the pens and gave her to read all about the merge. Josie was beyond angry after she read Lizzie's and her dad's journals and tried to attack Lizzie which caused Lizzie to have flashbacks of the timelines... I don't know what happened next I don't know since I destroyed Malivore and got erased. Then Doctor Saltzman, Rafael, Landon, and Lizzie somehow remembered me. I believe it had to do with Rafael being stuck in a wolf form and Lizzie already remembering different timelines and Dr. Saltzman because he cared about me since I was a kid. You remember how distant the girls were when graduation rolled over...well after Brakebills Lizzie feeling immensely guilty she gave up on her dream to take over her dad's school allowing Josie to take it. Lizzie had changed completely she had done a 180 and from cheery, bubbly person became cold and distant and then she disappeared after graduation." Hope continued explaining as Archie kept gaping.

"Now, back to Thanos, we asked ARGUS and the rest of their help to defeat him. Then maybe we get the Legends too...oh I know about them too and the Time Bureau and Ava better help us otherwise...well who wants Rebecca storming into the Time Bureau." Archie said laughed but Rebecca stopped him from saying anything before Rebecca started laughing and said;

"Oh! They should fear me? What about you? You got scared and opened a freaking black hole in the school gym!" Rebecca said laughing and everyone chuckled at the memory while Lauren gaped at him and he shrugged.

"Well, Rafael wolfed out on me for supporting Canadian football teams instead of States ones!" Archie defended himself as he chuckled as Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"As for Thanos, I agree to gather as much strength we can and strike back. Archie, do you have a time vortex manipulator?" Rebecca asked Archie who smirked.

"Do I? Of course! I created new ones in the week, for me, which passed. And they are just enough for me, you, Hope and Lauren. Landon should stay back and rest you need to heal if you are going to fight with us in the main fight." Archie said serious but before he could say another word a voice made them turn and face Landon who stood at the door.

"I agree. But I won't stay back I'll fight because family is always and forever." Landon said as he walked over to Hope who squeezed his hand and smiled with a sad glint in her eyes.

Archie seemed to understand the meaning behind it and so he nodded.

"So, what is the first order of business then?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"Well, we return back to home and we rally the troops then we go with you to your dimension, Lauren, help you defeat the Sentinel Services quickly and swiftly with magic and compulsion if needed, and we rally the mutants for the fight and we all return back home to start training. Then we open a portal to the dimension of the Avengers but before they vanish and prevent it from happening. How does that sound for the first draft of a plan?" Archie said smirking and then everyone's wheels started turning in their heads.

"How are you going to rally the troops back home?" Landon asked interested.

"We tell them about Thanos and the threat he's posing and then we try to get ARGUS and any other major organization we know of by using Rebecca's mum's connections." Archie suggested and he looked at Rebecca who nodded.

"But for now you all need sleep and healing. We can start in two days from now, I'll need the time to perfect my time vortex manipulators and maybe create a new one and come up with a strategy and believable story as to why I'll disappear again...which gonna be hard since they want to know everything..and they semi-do know everything. Now, come on, time to make your beds." Archie said with a calculative tone and then marched upstairs and started making the beds for his family.

Once, everyone was asleep Archie tip-toed to the basement where he had his working space and started making a strategy list with what it needed to be done and a time table.

He thought they will need at least two weeks in Lauren's dimension to help clean things up, a week back home to rally the troops there if he and Rebecca split up and he headed to Starling City and Central City while Rebecca went to England. While at the same time back at the school Lauren's people will have to start training with the students which will take a day to convince them to fight with them or make a plan for the little ones and the ones who didn't want to fight to go somewhere safe.

He then halted in complete shock, he had no one on the inside of ARGUS or Team Flash or Team Arrow...he knew of them but not them...suddenly the entire confidence he had in him thinking that he could do it shattered into million pieces.

Doubt sank in and he laid defeated his head on the desk.

A hand touched his shoulder and he raised his head to see Hope smiling down at him.

"Need help?" Hope asked kindly and Archie sighed defeated and gave her his notes.

Hope for a few seconds remained silent and read them, then she sat down on the empty stool near Archie and looked at him.

"Great plans, Archie, so why are you like this?" Hope asked him genuinely worried.

"We have no one on the inside of ARGUS or Team Arrow and Flash...how are going to contact them?" Archie asked defeated and Hope smiled as she took the pen from the desk and wrote down a name before pushing it towards Archie.

 _ **"Lizzie Saltzman"**_

"What? What does Lizzie can do to help us with ARGUS?" Archie asked Hope confused and worried. He didn't want to think that Lizzie had joined ARGUS not after what they did to Josh and his family! ARGUS caused Josh's death! At least in his mind, it did...

Hope sighed and started explaining;

"So as I told previously, Lizzie defeated a monster on her own only that monster had the power to grant wishes, like a jinni...well it was a jinni she altered the timeline three times wishing I was never born, epic fail, but she uncovered the truth about the Gemini merging. She saw Dr. Saltzman die and she learned that in that timeline she had killed her own twin and didn't want to be in it so she wished that Jinni never met the beast in Malivore which resulted into her having those memories locked in the depth of her brain..." Hope started explaining and Archie listened carefully and not hiding his shock.

"Just like Rory Williams did when he became a Centurion and guarded the Pandorica with Amy Pond inside for 2000 years." Archie cut Hope and added the information Rebecca had told him about her mum's friend Rory.

"Exactly, that slowly drove her to become more mature...she changed and slowly she was driven mad...or so she was told it would happen. Penelope had gifted us with these pens to write stuff when we were younger, right? Well, she was spying on what we wrote and so it happened in those people she spied was Lizzie's and Josie's dad. And when she had a fight with Josie about her co-dependence with Lizzie she blurted out the truth about the pens and gave her to read all about the merge. Josie was beyond angry after she read Lizzie's and her dad's journals and tried to attack Lizzie which caused Lizzie to have flashbacks of the timelines... I don't know what happened next I don't know since I destroyed Malivore and got erased. Then Doctor Saltzman, Rafael, Landon, and Lizzie somehow remembered me. I believe it had to do with Rafael being stuck in a wolf form and Lizzie already remembering different timelines and Dr. Saltzman because he cared about me since I was a kid. You remember how distant the girls were when graduation rolled over...well after Brakebills Lizzie feeling immensely guilty she gave up on her dream to take over her dad's school allowing Josie to take it and she went overseas she didn't just change and disappeared, I lied because no one besides Penelope and I know where she is." Hope continued explaining the truth this time around as Archie kept gaping.

"What do you mean overseas?" Archie asked in shock.

"She joined the ARGUS...last time we saw her was during Christmas holiday she came to check on Emily and Dan during Josh memorial...she didn't even acknowledge her dad or Caroline or Josie. She waved hello to Penelope though. She is teaching an all witch school in Paris, by the way. Archie, Lizzie has changed so much...she is not the cheery person you remember, she is helping Oliver and Barry now...I fear she will die because of them just like Josh did but she doesn't listen. She keeps insisting she deserves to die for what she did." Hope finished and Archie was gaping in complete shock and horror.

He never thought once to check on Lizzie, truly ask her if she was okay! He felt as if he failed her as a friend and part of his family.

He needed to see her, talk to her!

"Do you have her number or some way to contact her?" Archie asked after a small silence and Hope wrote down a number.

"Lizzie gave me this number in case the school needed help if we ever came across another Triad like attack, she had her own taskforce, you know. We keep in touch just to make sure she is alive and healthy also I send her small portions of my blood in case she needs it. Penelope and I are the only ones who have contact with her. Penelope keeps tabs on her because Lizzie saved some of her French students in Paris after an attack and they had a long talk and agreed to let bygones be bygones and move on, at least that is what Penelope informed me that happened." Hope said with a worried tone and Archie nodded as he rubbed his head.

"Okay, so we need at least a month and a week to train and get ready in total. Do you think we will make it?" Archie said with a worried and unsure tone.

"Yes, because you have us and we are quite strong. Now come upstairs because you as much sleep as we all do." Hope said kindly as she assured Archie and then nudged him to get up.

Both of them walked back upstairs and Archie laid in his bed staring at the ceiling.

This was it...

He never in a million years would have believed them if someone three years ago, not in his time, came up to him and told him that he would fight a battle that would have to call the entire multiverse to assist him, he would have called them insane and advice them to go see a doctor.

How times change!

In the house opposite Archie's where Betty Copper lived in, her room was filled with Cheryl, Toni, Veronica, the Serpents, the Pretty Poisons and Jughead, Kevin with Moose and Reggie were planning a way to find out what was wrong with Archie and the newcomers if what they learned was true or if Archie has begun losing his mind.

But the Fates who looked down upon them were laughing at their naivety. This was going to be impossible for them because their favor laid with Archie, the redheaded witch with a fiery temper and loyalty because it was true the multiverse and its balance was crashing upon one another and Lauren Van Starker was the first of the many who would end up somewhere they are supposed to.

 _ **So? What do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now tell me in your comments/reviews what do you think will happen next? What plan will the Riverdale gang & company come up with to get some answers from Archie? Will Lizzie help Archie? What about Lauren's earth? I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **If you want to check out my other stories here too, I hope you enjoy them!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover**_


End file.
